


Breeding

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Evil Arthur Ketch, F/M, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s the responsilbilty of all legacies to ensure they provide a son or daughter to continue the work of the Men of Letters.Sam and Dean Winchester are no exception.Whether they want to participate or not.





	Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story, dear ones, with Ketch using magic against the Winchesters in the most evil of ways, and there is no happy ending.
> 
> At least not just now.

“She’s cute,” Dean says.

Sam dips his head, cheeks flushing, and if it was ten, maybe even five, years ago, he’d have reached over and got his baby brother in a headlock and ruffled his hair while his girlfriend looked on.

But he can tell Sam’s serious about this one, and Dean likes her. She’s got fire in her, and she didn’t panic or run when that vampire came at them.

She stayed to help, and it’s nice that Sam has somebody in his life to make him laugh that isn’t related by blood.

Yeah, his little brother’s happy, and as far as Dean’s concerned, that means their family of three just became a family of four.

++

“You sure you didn’t have anything to do with this?”

Sam’s jaw’s set so hard Dean can almost hear his teeth creaking from the pressure. He doesn’t miss how Sam’s hands are curled into tight fists by his side.

“You think I”d use _magic_ to get Susie pregnant?”

He wants to say he doesn’t, but Sam told him about what had happened to her as a teenager, and how those few weeks of an apparently not too serious fever had robbed her of any chance of becoming a mother.

And he’d ached for them, because he knew they both wanted it so bad, and yet fate had once again fucked them over.

Except now Susie was apparently just over six weeks, and the doctor they’d seen couldn’t explain it.

It was a medical impossibility, but in just over seven months, she’d be bringing a new life into the world.

Generally, the only time the odds are in their favour are when they’ve dabbled to get them that way, and that always comes back to bite them in the end.

He stares Sam out, aware he isn’t helping defuse things, but then Sam slumps down into a chair, and buries his face in his hands.

“We didn’t,” he says. “Dean, I swear, we didn’t and I don’t know…. What if something…”

Dean gets his fears; unexplained, impossible pregnancies are never a good sign, but maybe...just once...this one can be taken at face value.

Good things do sometimes happen, and while none of them are used to it happening to them, it doesn’t mean they should exclude the possibility.

“Cas’ll be home in two days,” Dean says, sitting next to his brother, slipping an arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulling him in tight. “If something’s not right...he’ll know it.”

++

The sounds of Cas’s car roaring away hurts as much as a punch, but it was the angel’s decision, and that was that.

Except Dean told him to go, to get out if he was going to keep things from them, and when Cas had pointed out that keeping secrets was the Winchester way of life, that had been it.

Cas was right, though, because when Sam and Susie come home later from their class, Dean barely answers Sam’s questions as to where Cas has gone, and the answers he does give aren’t exactly honest.

He knows Sam will call Cas, and keep calling until the angel answers, and he doesn’t really care if Cas tells Sam anything, everything, nothing.

He grabs his coat and his car keys, and heads into town, determined to drink until all thoughts of stupid, blue eyed, gorgeous angels are completely drowned right out of his head.

++

He wakes up maybe twelve hours later in the back seat of the car, his head sore, his ass sore, and some vague recollection of some blond bodybuilder type fucking him nearly all the way through to the chassis.

Still, at least he didn’t think once about Cas….aw, fuck.

Dean gets the door open fast enough to puke on the ground and not in his car, and then grabs a bottle of stale water from the trunk to rinse his mouth out before he drives slowly, carefully, home.

++

It’s maybe ten days before he notices his favourite jeans are a little more snug that they used to be, and fastening them takes him nearly five minutes and involves a whole lot of straining and cursing.

A week after that, he can’t get into them at all, and where the hell are the extra pounds coming from?

His healthy appetite hasn’t been as healthy since Cas left, and Sam isn’t even dropping the angel’s name into conversation anymore, which tells Dean he’s finally done it, and driven their best, most loyal friend (yeah, friend, right, keep lying to yourself, dude) out of their lives.

It should be easier, now Cas is gone.

It isn’t. It’s harder, and a whole of a lot more painful and he fucking hates himself.

But then the sickness starts, and he misses Cas for whole new reasons because it doesn’t stop and it's then he thinks there’s something seriously wrong with him.

++

“We’ll fix this,” Sam tells him. “Dean, it’ll be okay.”

Okay. He holds his hands out from the sides of his body, won’t look down, as if perfect, intact denial will somehow make all of this just a bad dream he had and just has to wait to wake up from.

Then Sam has his hands and very carefully sets them on the bump, the rounded swelling from his middle, and Dean can’t deny it anymore because he’s going to have a baby.

Somehow.

If he ever needed Cas, it’s now, but neither he nor Sam (and he doesn’t think Sam’s lying to him, why would he) have heard from Cas since the day he stormed out of the bunker, and Dean’s convinced it’s not through Cas’s choice.

He’s been praying non stop, and no matter how hurt and angry Cas might be, he knows the angel would never abandon him when he was in trouble..

Like he is now, in the traditional and literal sense.

With no angel, and no clue, Dean has no idea, and no hope.

++

Dr. Hess is more than pleased. Ketch can tell, from the way she holds herself, that smug satisfaction even if no ‘congratulations’ or ‘well done’ leave her lips.

“We’ll need to make sure Dean doesn’t try to abort the child.”

Ketch shakes his head. “He’s wanted a family for years, just never believed it was possible, or suitable, with their lives. Once he gets over the shock, I expect he’ll be fully onboard with the idea.”

“And the...other father?”

Ketch sighs. “Mr Ericsson unfortunately was involved in a traffic collision two days after he...assisted us. Such a shame.”

Hess nods. “Yes. But at least it won’t be a nephilim.”

No, that definitely wouldn’t have done, and Ketch could see that Dean and that halo were definitely on that road.

Arranging that argument between them hadn’t been easy, but he knows their issues well enough; then, just to be sure, he’d had a team on stand by for when the angel left the bunker.

They’d followed him, and then pounced.

Since they were a very frugal, responsible organisation, they’d seen no sense in wasting such a valuable resource and opportunity.

Sometimes, Ketch would stop past the R&D division just to hear the angel scream.

He’d covered everything, and in a few months, not too long after Sam’s partner gave birth to their child, Dean would be bringing his own bundle of joy into the world.

Two new Winchesters. Two new legacies.

The responsibility of every affirmed member of their organisation.

To serve, and ensure that the Letters survived.

As Ketch stands to leave, Hess eyes him shrewdly.

“You know, Arthur…. Perhaps it’s time we found you someone. Especially since things with the Winchesters now seem to be under control.”

He forces a smile. “I’ve found that when things involving those brothers seem to be handled, that’s when you most need to be on your guard.”

True, mostly, but all the same it keeps her off his back for a while.

He’s not interested in swelling the ranks, no matter what his oath or tradition demands.

He has his own plans, and they involve a certain angel, and the considerable sum a half angel-half human child will earn him.

Of course that means leaving, and taking Castiel with him, but if Ketch is sure of one thing, it’s that at some point those brothers will figure out what he, they, have done.

And he has no intention of being within a thousand miles of them when that happens. Especially when they realise he has their angel as well.


End file.
